List of clans
Here, you can edit this page to add the name of a clan, with a link to a clan website, if you have one. Please add clans in the correct area. For clans that use Palringo, you may link your clans here as well. For anyone who is not familiar with Palringo, it is a free chat app for both ios and android usually used by gaming clans to declare wars, recruit members, etc. # A B BANE This is the Clan of Bane himself.We are necessary evil.we are out to take out the best clans out there.Founder Aquil Aqii invites players out there seeking to join in our road to conquest.We accept any player, regardless of K/D or W/L ratios but only after a test match with either the leader or one of its commanders...for more info msg the BANE clan at palringo. C CS (Chaotic Soldiers) * Website: thatcsclan.webs.com D DN (Darkest Nation) A nation of elites brought to existence by the merciless and mysterious Darkestdays. This nation will overshadow the IOS platform and conquer the world's attention with unprecedented challenge and inflict traumatizing fear for many years to come. For more information visit us at darkestnation.webs.com/ . DNm (Darkest Nation Mass) A sub-division of Darkest Nation that welcomes everyone regardless of skill or prestige. It was made specifically because we believe that everyone matters, perhaps not in MC4, but in many other more important aspects of gaming. We believe in you and we will walk the same path that you do. Visit us at http://darkestnationmass.webs.com/ E F (FeaR Sniping) FeaR Sniping was founded by Proto (Founder & Leader). Basically FeaR is the best clan for Sniping. They recruit the most skilled snipers and trickshooters on iOS (only recorders). They have 2.5K Subscribers on youtube. Check them out on YouTube. You can ask to join the clan on Palringo, join sniping. G H H3X Clan Made by didduzz For anyone who uses assault rifles or snipers ;) I J K L M N NBD (Never Back Down) One of the newest clans to MC4. Mostly a mid-ranged assault clan, close range works too. We do clan matches and inter-clan team battles. We also give tips and tricks if needed. Must have a k/d ratio of 0.75 or more. Must also be rank 50 or more. Contact with Parlingo: NBD Clan. Ask to join or just get any questions answered. O P PQS (Pro Quickscopers) We are mostly a console clan for MW2, MW3, AND Black Ops, but we support iOS games like MC2 and MC3. We are mostly quickscopers, but join if you don't quickscope, and are looking for a friendly clan.. Our Website Q R RC Leader:FSKRC_CRuSH_YoU Awesome Modern COmbat 4 Clan R.P.Gz (Really Pissed Gamerz) An elite clan spectualted to take out hackers. Founder: RPGTheNerfNut S The Silver Legion Website can be found HERE. SxC (Supreme xtreme Carnage) I'ts leader is SxC_Jok3R, it is the benchmark for all assault clans before it. SFS. (Strike Force Squadron) Leader: (SFS)GunFuMaster. Specialty: Specializes in having a different class per person in battle. Requirements: Must have at least 1.3 KDR, must be at least War Veteran 5. Recruitment: Testing of counter-weaponry skills and loadouts of potential recruits. T TaMe Gaming Community TaMe was created in May 2013 to bring together IOS gamers from around the globe, to provide them Head Quarters (Clan) where they can share their backgrounds, experience, and interests in teamwork and tactics, as well as providing them with an environment that allows a "friends-first" experience in the online community. TaMe provides Ranking Structure for the community, There are a lot of IOS games we look in to, mostly Modern Combat Series. There is only one requirement! When Signing up for the forum please start the username with TaMe_ ------ SignUp here: Click Here U UNMC United Nations Marine Corp. We are small alliance but hoping to have some member to join us. There are the commander; apword1799, and co-commander; tranitime55. Join in out Palingo chat to meet us, ''United Nation Marine Corp. We accept any players with more k/d ratio of 0.75 from any style, from assult to sniper. We hope to see you there soldier. UNMC Clan's Website V W X XS The X-striker is a clan only for elite, you will never see them. If you do, your doom is near. The leader is kalvy and the co-leader is crabiefire. prepare to be doomed. Can't beat us? Join... PREPARE TO BE DOOMED!!!!! MUAHAHAHA Y Z Zeus King of Gods. Best of the best. Join now-- Zeus Founder: KoreanMilitary Category:Out of universe